This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The specific aims of the Molecular Core are to (1) To provide basic laboratory services to junior COBRE investigators in support of their stem cell biology centered basic science investigations, (2) To provide instruction, oversight and troubleshooting to junior investigators and their staff in the conduct of specific laboratory assays, The Core will maintain new laboratory space that has been created for the sole use of the Molecular Core. The laboratories are equipped with state-of-the art equipment sufficient for all experiments in molecular biology. The Core will offer support at no-cost to COBRE junior investigators defined as individuals who have not garnered independent R01-level support. The Core will offer assay support to recently funded COBRE investigators on a subsidized fee-for-service basis and non-COBRE investigators at a full-fee schedule. The Core will offer commonly used laboratory assays for the quantification and manipulation of nucleic acids (pcr primer design, Real Time PCR quantification, northern blot detection, ribonuclease protection assay, creation of nonviral/lentiviral, adenoviral expression constructs). The Core will maintain human and murine cell lines and their associated media. The Core will assist investigators in all aspects of protein manipulation including western blot, immunoprecipitation, design of SILAC experiments. The Core is staffed by individuals who have broad expertise in the above assays and who have published their work involving these assays.